He Will be Mine in Time
by Winkette
Summary: Vlad is determined to have Daniel and Maddie as his family. He will go through great lengths to achieve his dreams, even murder. HIATUS
1. A Quick Death

Daniel flew behind a burned bookshelf of Vlad's library, listening to the other party guests screaming. He was panting, struggling to gather his thoughts between attacks from Vlad and ghost-catching attempts from his parents. Nearby, a wall shuddered and fell, no longer able to hold its weight, while creating more chaos in the destroyed manor. Smoke hung in the air and polluted every breath Daniel struggled for. His arms were burning from exhaustion and his ghostly powers.

He had meant for this to be a quick fight, to simply defeat Vlad, his parent's old college pal and his uncle-figure. Vlad had also turned out to be that evil ghost he had fought with the other night just before the reunion party. Though Daniel couldn't remember many details about that fight after the ghost, Vlad, had beat him to a pulp.

The short fight was now causing major disaster to everyone in the building, and the screaming only grew in volume when the wall behind him exploded.

"Don't bother hiding, Daniel. I know all of your little hiding spots." Vlad shot a blast of pink ghost energy at Daniel, who jumped and landed in the center of the room.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you? What has my family done?" Danny may have been in his Phantom form, but he wasn't worried about his parents hearing anything over the screams and shots.

"I've already been through this, Daniel. I am in no mood to repeat myself." Vlad replicated into four and flew at Danny.

"What are you talking about?!" Danny dodged two plasma blasts but was struck by the third. His torso ached horribly now as he instinctively covered his head from the fourth blast. He heard the blast hit something but didn't feel more pain. When Danny looked up, he noticed a green ecto-shield formed around him. "What? How-"

"No time to question dumb luck, Daniel." Vlad shot a stronger plasma blast at Danny, just as his ecto-shield vanished in his confusion.

In seconds, Danny found himself against the far wall of the library, one leg broken and a wooden beam impaled in the side of his ribcage. Panic rose in his mind, Danny let out a strangled gasp of fear and moved his hands frantically to find something to do.

"Don't bother healing yourself." Vlad raised his hand, an energy blast primed in his palm. "I'll just finish you off again."

Danny never felt the pain, but everything exploded into darkness in seconds.


	2. Death and Pain

Danny coughed, blood splattering in front of him. His vision swam and somewhere he heard his mother screaming for him.

Or maybe she was screaming at him, he couldn't tell anymore.

"Yes, Maddie, you've just shot your own son." Vlad taunted, clapping his hands while hovering in the air above Danny.

Somewhere in the room Maddie screamed and something fell to the ground. Danny tried to search for his mother, but the room was too blurred to register any information. His heart beat was pounding in his ears now but he tried to stand against the nearby pillar. His right leg, the one that Vlad had broken just before his mother shot him, gave out at the first ounce of weight placed on it. Danny swallowed a scream of his own just as his mother cried out again.

"Vlad," Danny shouted, placing every last drip of venom into his words, "leave her alone. I'm the one you have a problem with." Near the end of his taunt Danny's voice cracked and waivered.

Vlad laughed somewhere nearby and Danny clinched his fists in response.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Vlad mocked.

"Am I supposed to fear the saying of my name three times? This isn't Beetlejuice."

"I'm already tired of your teen wit." From behind, Danny felt a strong zap of electricity and fell to the ground.

"Danny!" His mother cried. She was closer now, but still not close enough to hear what she said next.

The black of Vlad's boot came into view before another shot of pain hit his back. There was another cry from Maddie, what sounded like a taunt from Vlad and finally everything ceased to exist except darkness and quiet.


	3. Death and Revenge

His mother was crying again tonight. She cupped a mug of tea close and Aunt Alicia hugged her at the hotel room's dinner table. Danny growled under his breath and transformed into Danny Phantom. He took one last look at his mom and flew as fast as he could to visit his worst tormenter.

Vlad's Mansion was still in ruins and the fire trucks were spraying any remaining smoldering areas. A few police vehicles were flashing their lights as the officers interviewed the last traumatized reunion-goers.

Danny flew around the officers and adults, passed through the ruined mansion, and scoured the nearby trees. Nowhere did Danny notice a pathetic silver-haired man talking with the press or the officers and he didn't sense Plasmius in the air.

"Where are you, you murdering jerk?" Danny growled.

"I was wondering the same thing, dear boy." Danny spun around and shot an ecto-beam in the direction of Plasmius.

"Vlad! You killed my dad and Jazz!" He watched Vlad disappear and reappear to his left. Shooting again, Daniel tried to pummel Vlad with ecto-beams and ect-blasts. "You jerk! You murderer! My mother's been crying all night. I thought you liked her, I thought my dad was your best friend!"

"Daniel please, you already know the answer to those questions." Vlad shot a plasma-beam at Danny, nicking his leg.

"What are you talking about? You've been weird all weekend. Talking to yourself and barking at all your old classmates. You're a lonely, bitter, psycho!" Danny flew at Vlad, tears threatening to spring in his eyes if he didn't take his anger out now.

"I have no time for you, Daniel. To be honest, I expected more from you, especially since I've seen more of what you can do." Vlad teleported a few feet from Danny's left. "I suppose that's an argument for another day. A day you will not live to see."

"Don't threaten me or my family!" Danny was now glowing bright green with anger and ecto-energy. From below he heard some people scream at the sight of him but he paid them no mind. He took a strong stance and charged an energy ball in both of his hands.

"It wasn't a threat, Daniel." Vlad assured the boy, charging a fatal blast of his own. "It was a promise because you are in my way."

Shouting, Danny shot his energy blast at full force. Absently he noticed that the energy was stronger than anything he had ever created before. Even so, he watched as Vlad teleported out of the danger zone and reappeared at his left, plasma blast primed and aimed at his temple.

"I'll see you again, dear boy."


	4. Death brings Death

Okay, so I made a longer chapter for you guys since I've been busy with exams.

I do have a question though. For these longer chapters, would you like me to break them into Parts, as in upload them as separate chapters, or would you prefer the chapters stay long with breaks in them for when you can't read the whole thing but don't want to lose your spot? Let me know.

This chapter is 6 pages btw.

/

"I'm sorry about your father, Daniel."

Danny just sniffed and cried harder. Vlad sighed and offered the suffering boy a handkerchief.

"I've scheduled the funeral for," Maddie took a shuddering breath "for two days from now. The wake will be tomorrow at the funeral home." She choked back a sob at the end of her sentence and returned Vlad's phone to him.

"Please, Maddie. Let me cover the charges. I'm so sorry this had to happen at my home, I at least want to help you with something."

"That." Maddie wanted to refuse, out of principal, but she was too tired herself. "That's fine, Vlad, if you insist." Maddie leaned down and hugged Danny, rubbing his head gently.

"I've prepared some nice, warm tea in the lower dining room when you're ready to come inside. Jazz has retired to her new room for a bath. I'll be in my study if you need me." Vlad stood from the steps to his house and walked past a cleaning crew member before disappearing into his home for the night.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." Maddie pulled her baby boy close and quietly cried with him. Her son had been the last to let what had happened this morning to sink in. He had seemed so confused and shocked all day; she was worried he would be in denial for so long. Only after the coroners had taken the body away and a forensic cleaning crew had started to clean away the blood, did Daniel finally seem to understand.

She let him cry for another ten minutes before she ushered him inside from the cold night air. The tea in the dining area was still warm enough to be comforting and Maddie had found some ice cream in the freezer.

"Did you want some, Danny?" She asked softly, showing him the tub of vanilla bean ice cream.

Danny glanced her way and shook his head then returned to his mug of tea she had given him. Quietly, Jazz came into the kitchen just then and motioned that she wanted some ice cream, then kissed Danny's head and grabbed a mug of tea herself.

Maddie filled two bowls of ice cream halfway then added sprinkles from the cabinet for Jazz to enjoy. For her bowl, Maddie drizzled some warmed chocolate over her ice cream and adorned two spoons in the bowls.

Daniel sniffled at the same time Vlad walked past the dining area.

"So good to see you've made it to the tea before it went cold."

Maddie carried the bowls of ice cream to the table and gave Vlad a 'not helping' look. Vlad flushed and mumbled an apology as he grabbed the teapot.

"I'll just make a fresh pot." As he prepared to leave the dining area he took a quick glance at Daniel and evaluated the sorrow on the boy's face.

"You two are welcome to sleep in my room tonight if you wish." Maddie offered. She wasn't eating her ice cream but had rather made a swirled milkshake in her bowl. Jazz took a bite of sprinkled vanilla ice cream and nodded at the request.

"I think I'll head to my room now." Danny groaned. He stood, leaving his mug half-full on the table and hugged his mother and sister tightly before leaving the room.

Vlad's mansion was far too big despite the number of people who attended the reunion. As the sorrow and loneliness settled into Danny's heart, the mansion just seemed all the more massive and empty. He sniffled again, wiped his nose and turned down the third hallway on the first floor, left wing.

"…funny."

Daniel could hear Vlad talking to himself in his library. At least, he was supposed to be alone.

"I never said it was. Death is always a hard thing in mortal's lives."

"Ghosts are not immune to death, Skulker."

"We have far longer life-spans than humans. It's not an everyday occurrence to face a specter's mortality."

_Skulker?!_ Daniel stopped in his tracks and pressed himself against the hallway wall.

"What are the odds the boy will run into his father? Could the mortal return as a ghost he so despised?" Danny crept along the wall, ears strained for every syllable that passed between Skulker and Vlad.

"It's not likely. To become a ghost requires passing between realms. Both of our worlds exist equally and yet separately. For a human or other creature to be, well, 'reborn' as a ghost, they have to possess a unique mental and spiritual combination of belief in ghosts and belief in the afterlife." There was a gentle thud in the library, as what may have been a book was shut. "Jack Fenton possessed neither of those qualities."

For some reason, Danny just noticed that his heart had been racing with anticipation. He hadn't noticed that he had held his breath, hoping that somehow his father would return, even if he were a ghost. Now, with Vlad stating how such an event was impossible, Danny's blood boiled with rage.

"You mentioned a belief in ghosts. The human definitely believed in ghosts enough to hunt them. Would that not be enough?"

"He may have believed in them but he loathed them. When a human possesses an emotion as strong as hatred towards a belief, it is the equivalent of destroying a soul. Just because you believe something, does not make it true."

"How would you know?!" Daniel was aware that he was angry, and had yelled at Vlad and Skulker, but he wasn't sure how he had gotten there.

The voice that sounded like Vlad had actually been the ghost Danny had run into last night. The strange black-haired ghost and Skulker turned to look at Daniel standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about, child?" The ghost questioned.

"How can ghosts like you understand a human's soul?" Danny was yelling now. "My dad may come back, even as a ghost. He would never give up on his family!"

"We were not saying that, Daniel. Please, let me explain." The evil ghost was strangely calm and gentle about speaking to Danny

"Don't bother." Danny took a fighting stance and transformed into Danny Phantom. "I think I've heard enough."

"Danny please, you don't want to fight me again, do you?" The evil ghost taunted, reminding Danny of their fight just the other night that had left him unconscious. Danny's anger wavered for a moment and then intensified.

"I think a fight is just what I need right now." Danny shot a series of blasts at the two ghosts, neither of them batted an eye at the attacks. The ghost from the previous night gave Skulker a look, who then grumbled something and vanished. "Skulker!" Danny lunged at the vanished ghost and was caught by the arm by the other specter.

"This is a talk between the two of us, boy."

"Don't touch me!" Danny made a wild swing at the ghost and managed a scratch along his left side. The ghost released him and Danny jumped to a safer distance.

His target rubbed his side like an annoying itch but stood straight in front of Danny. In fury, Danny charged two ectoplasm orbs and shot them at the offending ghost. The ghost seemed to simply vanish and reappear on the left side of the room.

"Daniel please, there's no reason to fight." Danny shot three more ectoblasts, but missed wildly. "I understand that you are upset, but destroying my library won't solve anything."

"I'm sure my mom's friend will understand when I explain that I tried to destroy some hideous protoplasmic waste!" Danny shot a combined ectoblast at the ghost, who now seemed somewhat insulted.

"Danny, what are you saying?" The ghost was definitely a mix of insulted and angered right now, but Danny did not care through his haze of anger. In a blink, the ghost looked down at himself, smirked and walked towards him. "I'm sorry for the confusion, son. Please allow me to explain."

Danny was priming another combined ectoblast when two dark black rings formed around the ghost's midsection. The rings spun rapidly, creating a high-pitched whine and traveled in opposite directions from the ghost's stomach.

Standing with his arms folded behind his back, was now Vlad Masters, owner of the Dairy King's Mansion and Maddie's old college friend.

"Wh-what?" The ectoblast faded from Danny's hands as he took two steps back. "You're the ghost that attacked me last night?! How could you?!"

Vlad through his hands up and motioned for Danny to calm down. "Please my boy, I greatly regret last night's transgressions but I thought you were an intruder in my home. I had no idea you were Jack and Maddie's son. I am deeply sorry for hurting you."

Danny's anger flared again, but he was also drowning in confusion and hurt. "You knocked me unconscious! You beat me mercilessly!" His mind raced as he tried to make sense of this and control his anger.

"Daniel, please. Let me explain. I did not know that Jack's bumbling had created a second ghost hybrid. Let alone that it was his own son."

"What? Second? But, I mean…" Danny shook his head. "My dad turned you into a ghost?"

"Of course Daniel, just as I presume it happened to you as well?"

"No, my father did nothing. He never meant to hurt me!" Danny was angry again. "Don't blame my father! He would never hurt me!"

"Then he didn't invent something that turned you into a ghost? He was in no way responsible for what you've become?"

"What, well he did make the ghost portal but-"

"Just the same with me, my boy. Jack created a ghost portal in our college years and it blew up in my face. His blundering stole away my youth and the love of my life."

"But, my parents didn't know anything about me. I went into the portal myself."

"Your parents let you wander right into harm's way? My dear boy, had I been around to prevent such a thing, I can guarantee that you would never suffer a fate such as mine. I mean, how could your father simply leave his lab unprotected? Knowing that he had children in the house? I believe the authorities would consider that 'child endangering', Daniel."

"What? You know nothing about my dad! My parents may make mistake but they love me and Jazz."

"So they know about your ghost half then?"

"What?"

Vlad smirked then sighed. "Have you told your parents about your ghost half? About the accident?"

"Uh, well, not exactly. I haven't found the right time to bring it up, I mean it's-"

"What you're telling me is, they didn't know? Not even your mother?"

"Well, no." A sudden wave of fear washed over Danny. He had only just realized the noise he made fighting Vlad and his mother was just down the long hall in the dining area. He glanced at the door, straining his hearing, and turned back to Danny Fenton before his mother or sister walked past the ruined library.

"I see then, she doesn't know. Perhaps your father didn't either?"

"No." He felt ashamed for admitting it, but he was worried about exposing his secret to his family. Now he will never know how his dad would react that Danny was half ghost.

Maybe it was a good thing?

Danny felt guilt for even thinking that his father's death could be a good thing, and curled into a ball on the carpet. Slowly the tears started again, but he could hear Vlad taking small steps towards him.

"Daniel, I understand that you would fear your father. He may never have understood what you are going through, but I can. I can help you with anything you need, son."

Danny didn't look up, but he was listening.

"I've been a ghost for over twenty years, I have powers you would never dream of. I could help you control your powers and teach you to use them in ways that would help you."

Danny was trying not to consider the strength that he could possess if he let Vlad train him. However, there was a tone in Vlad's voice that told Daniel that something was wrong about this whole situation.

"I can help you, Daniel. You, and your mother. All I need from you…" Vlad was close now, almost whispering. "I just need you to renounce your idiot father."

"What." Danny was shocked at the request; appalled even. He raised his head and glared right at Vlad. "He may have been a bit of a fool, but my dad loved me. He loved us all." Danny's blood was starting to boil again. "I'm not going to disown my father, hours after his death, just because of a few mistakes me made!"

Vlad had stood now; his body language was completely changed.

"Is that so, Daniel?"

"Yes it is! You will never have me or my mother." Danny was uncurled from his sorrow-induced ball and was now on one knee, ready to attack Vlad Masters.

Vlad looked Danny over, who felt odd under the older man's gaze. He then sighed and hung his head.

"Daniel." Vlad started, rubbing his forehead to relieve some stress. "I really would prefer not to 'restart' this again."

"Afraid to fight a fourteen-year-old, Vlad?" Danny stood, taking a wide fighting stance.

"Not at all." Vlad's tone had become matter-of-fact, any gentle emotion that he had in his voice previously was now gone. Danny assumed he was trying to avoid a fight, but knew the older man had him beat in strength. Danny was ready for a long fight and started to focus his ghost energy.

"I see you're set on your choice then. I guess that leaves me without a choice then." Vlad seemed to have resigned himself to a decision he did not want to make. It unnerved Danny that a stronger enemy could have thought so far ahead for what was supposed to be an unplanned fight.

Danny just squared his shoulders, readying himself for anything Vlad through at him. As the seconds passed, Vlad just stood there, staring emotionless at Daniel.

"Aren't you-"

Two hands grabbed Danny's head and twisted it quickly to the side. The horrible cracking noise echoed in his head with the pain in his neck. Danny's body crumbled beneath him and something started to leak from his mouth. Quickly his nostrils filled with liquid and air became scarce as his mind tried to process what was happening and what he should do. His gaze hopped around the room trying to find something, anything!

Just before Danny choked on his own blood, Vlad absorbed his clone and walked from the library.


End file.
